Vos es meus tantum
by langniappe
Summary: A series of Shoujo-Ai drabbles.
1. The greatest gift ever

Mermaid Melody pairings ^^ If offensive then don't read. I'll add another when I feel like it ^^

BluexGreen

--

_The greatest gift of all._

The cold wind stroked Rina's long green hair as she stared off into the grey sea which was reflected by beautiful storm clouds. She sighed and sung a pretty melody to the dancing waves.

It was almost christmas and Rina had bought everybody's presents except for Hanon. Rina knew that she could have bought a stuffed animal or a pretty dress for her but for some reason it didn't seem good enough for her. Rina's heart ached and she didn't know why.

As she stood up from the sand, she took one last look at the sea as it started to rain and started walking to her apartment.

***

As Rina opened the front door she was greeted by the mischievous face of Hanon "Soooo have you gone christmas shopping yet? Oooh whatch'a got in the bag there, huh?" Hanon tucked her blue hair behind her ear and tried to get into the plastic bag that Rina had in her hand. "That's the groceries, Hanon, You can have them if you like but that means everyone will starve and you will just get fat!" Rina said playfully. Hanon frowned and puffed up her blushing cheeks _She just looks so adorable like that... It makes me want to reach out and..._

Rina shook her head and retracted her hand that she noticed that was reaching towards Hanon. "Hm? Are you okay Rina-Chan?" Hanon looked up at Rina so innocently. _What the hell am I thinking!?_ "It's nothing." She said as she covered her blushing face with her one free hand walked towards the kitchen leaving Hanon standing at the door. _My hearts fluttering... I must be coming down with a fever, that's it._

As she entered the kitched she saw a waiting Nikora sitting on the bench "Thanks, Rina. You don't have to cook tonight it's Lucia's turn." Rina groaned _Of all the horrible cooks in the world..._ "Do you mind if I cook tonight?" Nikora giggled "Of course, actually I was hoping you would volunteer tonight, for everyones sake!" Nikora jumped off of the bench as Rina was already getting the pans out and stopped at the door "Have fun. Rina."

_I think we'll have Nasi Goreng tonight._

While Rina was frying the rice, she noticed a nice smell coming from it. It made her especially hungry as she hadn't eaten all day so she decided she would try some. _It looks good, too. _She got a spoon out and scooped a little bit of rice out of the bottom of the pan to try some but didn't realise there was still some burning hot oil on the spoon.

"AAHH! SHIT!" Rina felt the oil burning through her lips which felt like they were on fire. She was so taken aback that she groaned and fell onto a bench with a crash, sending pots coming down.

"Rina!? Are you okay!?" Rina saw Hanon rush into the room, closing the door behind her and got on her knees in front of Rina. "Are you hurt?" Rina replied with a slight shake of the head and a "Mhmhm" Muffled by her hand. "Here, show me where it hurts." Hanon gently lifted Rina's hand away from her face with a caring look in her eyes. "It must hurt..." Rina's heart pounded inside of her ribcage as Hanon gently caressed the wound with a cool thumb. "Let me kiss it better."

Rina's world stopped for a moment as she felt incredibly soft lips on hers and a hand gently running through her hair. She wanted to kiss back but her heart made her paralyzed with... She didn't know whether it was joy or something else.

She closed her eyes to embrace this moment but at the same time her chest hurt for some reason. _Hanon... I love you..._

Hanon gently pulled away and gazed into Rina's eyes who's gaze was returned. "Feel any better?" Rina didn't notice but the pain was completely taken away. _Where did these feelings come from?_ She nodded timidly as Hanon took her hand and played with it. At that moment the phone rang "Oops! I'd better go get that!" Hanon grinned and ran to the door.

_I wish phones never existed._

***

At dinner that night, Hanon and Rina kept stealing glances from eachother until Rina's face was redder than a tomato and excused herself. _How long will this go on?_

Rina sat on her bed and looked out the window. The sea looked beautiful tonight. The grey clouds had cleared up and the full moon that was framed with sparkling stars illuminated the sea. She decided that she wanted to go to the beach for a while.

As she was about to go out the door, she called out that she was going for a walk. She could hear Lucia ask Hanon if she knew what was wrong.

From a place she could completely see the reflection of the moon, she basked in the water as her mermaid self, floating on the water looking up at the sky and contemplating what had happened that night. _Hanon, I don't know why but somehow I feel as though I could give you my world..._ She closed her eyes and let herself drift in the calm tides.

"Rina! Rina!" Rina realised she had fallen asleep and had drifted into the shallow water, lying on the sand. She turned around to see Hanon waving and calling her name. Rina's heart skipped a beat as she saw her love running towards her. She stood up out of the water and transformed into a human to find Hanon embracing her naked body. "I'm sorry about before..." Hanon said with tears in her eyes "I don't know why I just couldn't control it. I've always loved you, Rina Toin and I want to know how you feel." Hanon said while hugging Rina tighter. Even though her heart was beating a million times a minute, Rina lightly put her arms around Hanon and stroked her her softly.

"I love you, Hanon Hosho, I always will." Hanon lifted her face up and Rina kissed her forehead. Hanon blushed and realised Rina had no clothes on and pulled away quickly "I'm sorry!" Rina smiled and pulled Hanon into the water. Both of them as Mermaids kissed eachother under the full, sparkling moon. _This is magical... I don't ever want dawn to come_

"This is the best gift I could ever ask for."

A/N: Next is LuchiaxYuri. Review please ^^ I would very much like to know what you think and how I can improve


	2. Once upon a stormy night

_Once upon a stormy night._

YuurixLucia

"Gakuto..." Yuuri walked through the cruel alleys of a town near the sea. The night was black, only illuminated by the cracks of white lightning in the sky. Rain, like tears flowed down her face. As she found shelter in an empty alley, she crawled into the fetal position and yelped with every roar of thunder echoing against the brick walls.

"I promise I'll act mature for you, just let me come back..." Yuuri had been banished from Gakuto's kingdom because he thought she was annoying and useless. It added to the pain that she was staying at the Pearl Piari with Rina, Hanon and Lucia because she promised to be good but she managed to destroy that too.

The rain was starting to clear up and Yuuri heard footsteps coming up the alley. She looked up to see Lucia pacing towards her with a sad face.

"We've been looking for you all over town, Yuuri. You'll catch a cold like that." Yuuri sniffed and saw Lucia trying to get something out of her bag. "Here, you're drenched. Take this." Lucia got down on her knees and wrapped the towel around Yuuri, smiling. "But... Why? Why did you come looking for me?" Yuuri winced as thunder roared in the distance. "Because you're our friend, you didn't mean to play a song like that on the piano, you thought it was pretty so you played it for us. Nikora liked it!" Lucia giggled and stood up then outstretched a hand to Yuuri. _These people are so nice to me..._

Yuuri took Lucia's hand and held it as they walked back to their apartment.

"Lucia...?" Yuuri said while she was trying to hold back some tears. "Yes, Yuuri?" Lucia smiled towards her "Thankyou for caring... Nobody has ever cared about me like this..." Lucia looked slightly taken aback and stopped walking. "That's okay, as long as you're safe." She took Yuuri in her arms and lightly embraced her. "Look... You're shivering. Let's get back quickly." Yuuri nodded against her chest.

***

As they entered through the door, Rina frowned slightly and Hanon gasped. "Why is she back here?" Lucia shook her head and quickly took Yuuri upstairs to her room. Yuuri felt her chest burn. "I thought you said everyone looked for me..." Lucia sat on her bed and looked away from Yuuri.

"You see..." Lucia started "It was my choice to come looking for you. If I said it was only me then you wouldn't have come back..." Yuuri hung her head "But why did you want me to come back?" She could feel a lump forming in her throat and she choked on her words. "Because I care about you. The last few weeks you've shown the absolute goodness in you heart and I love that about you. You've become a part of all of our lives and I don't know what I'd do if you were left out there in the cold..." Yuuri couldn't hold it in anymore. Nobody had ever said anything like that to her before. She started crying and ran over to Lucia's bed and with her knees on the floor, she hugged Lucia who was still sitting on the bed "Thankyou so much, Lucia!" She didn't know whether she was happy or sad but when Lucia pulled her up onto the bed she knew she was happy.

As they lay down together, Yuuri could see Lucia's tears rolling down her face and her heart starting beating fast. "A-are you okay?" Lucia looked up to see caring green eyes. She nodded and pulled Yuuri close to her. "What I told you wasn't the whole truth..." Yuuri could feel her heart snap as she pulled away. "What...?" Yuuri was just starting to stop crying but this made her never feel like crying more.

"Ever since you came here, I've watched you. I love your face, it is the cutest thing I have ever seen... I love your eyes. For an eternity I could be lost in them. I love the way you're clumsy and I love that red dress you always wear." Yuuri gasped "I have loved you ever since you played a beautiful melody the first day you arrived here. You are my love." Lucia said as she kissed Yuuri's forehead. She could he the chatter on Rina and Hanon downstairs critisizing Lucia's actions but she didn't care. Yuuri carefully reached for the lamp to turn it off and stroked her hand down Lucia's face.

"I want to be together with you. You're the only person who cares about me. Right now my heart is pounding in my throat and my lips are tingling..." She was blushing as she said this, that is why she turned the lamp off. It was hard to get these words out, but suddenly she felt Lucia's lips on hers. Her heart fluttered like a butterfly as she kissed back and as she put her hand on Lucia's chest, she felt it beating hard and fast.

She opened her mouth to let Lucia gain entry to her mouth and let her tongue sweep over her teeth. She tasted like honey and sweets. Lucia put her hand through Yuuri's hair which made her heart beat faster. As they both pulled away at the same time, Yuuri could feel her face burning up.

"Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?"


End file.
